


Rewrite The Stars

by RMB27



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Tragedy, Assassins & Hitmen, Babies, Desert, Dominant Erwin Smith, F/M, Family Feels, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tragic Romance, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMB27/pseuds/RMB27
Summary: “I hear you wish for a husband.”She sighed. She raised an eyebrow, amused. “And?”So this is what it was.She expected another man on his knees and talking about how he adored her. How he admired her leadership and how he could be an asset to their cause. She could feel it coming, so she couldn’t help but feel disappointed.The sound of a hard hit on his chest interrupted her thoughts and she crinkles her brows in confusion.He saluted, his fist against his heart and his other arm behind him, standing straight, looking right at her with darkened blue eyes, “I’m the man you’re looking for.”
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Original Female Character(s), Erwin Smith & Reader, Erwin Smith/Original Female Character(s), Erwin Smith/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 161





	Rewrite The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm back with a One-Shot because I just got caught up with the Attack on Titan manga and I'm going crazy. For those of you who are reading The Conqueror, don't worry, there will be chapters, but as of right now, this is to help me with writer's block.
> 
> Enjoy! And please, stay safe out there!

The starry night has always been beautiful. The music from her people filled the cave and the fire would roar with life. She would usually be with them, sit there and eat the latest killing. 

They were so close to getting back their homeland. So close. 

It was a cold night in the desert. The cave walls whistled with strong wind hitting the rocks and some of the candlelight in their usual meeting place disappeared. The overused map before her was marked with another strategy that her generals came up with, but her attention wasn’t on that. 

She felt the stares, the disbelief in their gritted teeth. She felt the unbearable weight of the royal cloak on her shoulders. But, she made her choice. She knew this is what needed to happen.

Even if her people didn’t.

“We are at the point of turning the tide with this war, Luna. What you’re requesting is ridiculous.” One of her generals pointed out. The sound of the generals loud cries of agreement followed. 

Luna held up a hand. 

“I’m not requesting. I’m announcing.” Luna said, as soon as the noise died down. She could hear the murmurs, and the cloak felt heavy once more. But, she continued. 

She looked up, her golden flecked eyes wide, “I have decided to marry.”

* * *

She retired for the night. There was no starry night or roaring fire in her thoughts. Nor was it of the war or of the disappointed looks from her men and women. 

“So, you’ve made your choice.” 

She didn’t bother to look up. She looked out of her cavern window and could see their homeland from afar. 

“I have.” She answered back, off-handedly. She didn’t expect anyone to understand it. Not even her family.

“I understand your concern, Levi. I don’t expect anything else.” She said, softly, turning to face him. 

She noticed that Levi didn’t say anything else, but he did open the doors and she raised an eyebrow, curiously. Her golden eyes staring at the unexpected guest in amusement. 

Interesting. 

Standing before her was a man she had recently had been hearing of. He was praised, especially for the latest battle that had turned the tide for them. She had appointed him Commander after that, a title never ever received unless you were of royal blood. 

He was a man of tall stature and easy to look at. Though, he had a heavy look about him. With blond hair and blue eyes that shone, the man stood out among her and Levi when he led her army.

This man, well, he was of a commoner’s birth. She heard he only managed to survive the army because his father had been killed by their enemy. But, she never spoke to him once unless it was of battle strategies and the well-being of her people. Yet, she did remember him in her childhood days, training for war. He had joined her mother’s army as a boy and had even received her brother’s trust.

Maybe that’s why Levi had him brought in her chambers without telling her. Ha, her brother trusted this strange man more than her, it seems.

Erwin Smith. He had always been a pleasing man to look at, women around him sang his praises, and he proved that he was more than just an aesthetic, but a man who possessed genius and strength. They had nicknamed him, “The Devil”, due to his straight-forward strategy of killing people for his gain.

What did he want?

“What is the meaning of this stranger, Levi?” She asked, with a sigh. She was in no mood for company. She already had accepted her brother’s, unwillingly.

Erwin bowed his head, low, his arms behind straight back. He had a beautiful form, a form meant for a true soldier.

“I apologize, my Queen, it was I who demanded an audience with you.” 

He always had a brash voice, a dangerous one, a low growl when in war. She could hear the determination and respect in his voice. Her mother once said that if a man could willingly give her fealty that it would forge a weapon that any man could be scared of. 

For a man and a woman, forged in fire together, was scarier than any individual who fought alone.

She walked up to him, the silk from her robe touching the ground as she stopped in front of him.

“What is it you wish to speak of?” She asked, her eyes scanning his face. 

A handsome man is every girl’s nightmare. Her grandmother once said. Yet, a strong man is every girl’s dream.

His face was carved by the gods. There was no denying that, but the strength he showed as he stared back, without any hesitancy. She couldn’t help but wonder what this man in front of her wanted. 

“I hear you wish for a husband.”

She sighed. She raised an eyebrow, amused. “And?”

So this is what it was.

She expected another man on his knees and talking about how he adored her. How he admired her leadership and how he could be an asset to their cause. She could feel it coming, so she couldn’t help but feel disappointed.

The sound of a hard hit on his chest interrupted her thoughts and she crinkles her brows in confusion.

He saluted, his fist against his heart and his other arm behind him, standing straight, looking right at her with darkened blue eyes, “I’m the man you’re looking for.”

Determination. That’s what she saw and heard. And the confusion turned into genuine amusement.

There was a silence for a moment. She let out a light laugh, and she found herself laughing harder, clutching onto her sides.

Erwin stood before her, still saluting in his straight form. His eyes not looking away from her, making her even more amused. 

She looked over at her brother, who was leaning against a wall, his arms crossed, his stoic gaze not changing.

“You actually approve of this?” She asked, after she calmed herself down. 

Her brother scoffed and looked at Erwin, his gaze unreadable. 

“You’ve chosen your poison, Sister. I’m here to give you the remedy.” He said, straight-laced. 

She sighed and looked at the man in front of her, who hadn't moved an inch. She admired it. 

And yet.

“I’ve already chosen a husband.” She said, turning her back towards them and motioned for them to leave with a wave of her hand.

“A husband who will cower once he faces the king who sits upon your throne.” Erwin’s voice retaliated.

“Which works for me.” She replied, a coy smile on her face as she turned around to give him a side-eyed look. 

He didn’t cave. She could still see the man emitted determination. Maybe that’s why her brother was interested in having this man come to her. 

“You approve of weakness.” Erwin said, his voice laced with disgust and disbelief. 

She turned around, quickly, her arms crossed. She studied the man before her more. The black he wore contrasted against the fairness of his skin and hair. His blue eyes shone against the candlelight. Half his face was covered, meaning he just came from their homeland, probably from another assassin job that hid their true agenda.

The Night, that’s what they were called, they were feared for their tactics for a hundred years now. They were assassins under the so-called King that ruled their homeland. They were called monsters by the civilians, driven out of the homeland a hundred years ago and made to live in the caves of the desert. The pathetic King’s lineage let it happen, and yet, they had the audacity to use them for their means. 

That was until her mother changed the tune. The Night went against the King, and here she was, leading them, close to gaining the victory her mother craved. 

She was to be made Queen once they won. 

Luna, the Queen of the Night.

Yet, the shocking turn of events that made them slow down their campaign was her decision to find a husband. Something so trivial to her people, but Luna knew. 

She knew, and that’s all that matters. Right her and right now. Her brother could try and interfere all he wanted, and if he wanted to add this problem into her decision, she wouldn’t let him.

Even if it was this tantalizing, interesting blond behemoth before her. 

“I approved of you, didn’t I, Commander Erwin. Have I not given you the power you men crave for? The knowledge to fight, the justice you’ve wanted deep in your blood, in your father’s blood, in your grandfather’s blood. How about we cut the bullshit then, shall we? You disapprove of weakness because of the power you will not gain.” Luna pointed out, walking slowly up to him, her gaze fixated on the stoic man. She placed a hand on his face, feeling the gritted jaw underneath. 

When Erwin didn’t respond right away, Luna smiled, “Shame, really. My brother seems to like you. My mother, once upon a time, chose you to lead her armies. You would’ve made a great partner, Commander, but like I said, I’m not interested in men who want power. I have all of them in my armies, fighting for me. I’ve no interest in having a devil in my bed.” 

“Luna.” Levi’s voice warned her, and Luna sighed, dropping her hand.

“You put yourself in this position, Brother. Like I said, I don’t expect you to understand my decisions, but I expect you to respect them. Now, both of you can--”

She was interrupted by the sound of Erwin hitting the ground, kneeling before her, his head bowed. 

Luna looked down in surprise.

“If you want a weak man, I can be. If you want someone to die for you on the frontline, I can be. If you choose to not give me power, I can be. All I want, my Queen, is to be the man you choose.” Erwin said, his voice deep and rumbling. 

Luna found it _exceptional_. She grabbed his bent head and forced him to look at her. She pulled down the mask that covered half his face, and she found that he was not disappointing to look at...much to her disappointment, ironically.

“Leave, Brother. Let me speak to your simpleton alone.” Luna ordered, giving a sharp look to her brother. 

Levi, begrudgingly, obeyed, but Luna knew that she would pay for her harshness with him later. Yet, she was intrigued. She would not be denied. 

When her brother took his leave, Luna scanned Erwin’s face, baffled at the genuine look on his face. There was raw hunger etched in his face by the gritting of his teeth, the pulsating point on his neck. He desired something, but Luna knew it was foolish to assume a man’s desire if she didn’t want to get burned. 

“Tell me, Commander, the desire of placing yourself so low to the ground in order to get what you want.” Luna stated, mockingly. 

“I have no desire but to be of use to my people.” Erwin replied back, smoothly. 

Luna smirked, “And does it not show true arrogance to claim that standing by my side will help you achieve to be savior to our people. Or, true ignorance? How do I not know you will try and take away my power?” She goaded, pulling her hand away and making a motion for him to stand up. 

Erwin obeyed, his back now straight and his head now straight, looking at her, his gaze still determined yet so unreadable. Luna hadn’t felt so entertained in such a very long time. 

“I have no desire to take what is rightfully yours. As I’ve said before, I only wish to help our people. I believe I could be of great use to you as your husband rather than the pathetic man you’ve chosen.” Erwin replied, steady and straight-forward. 

Luna couldn’t help but laugh. 

“I commend you for speaking freely to me. I now know why my brother risked you having an audience with me. You remind him of our father, that I have no doubt.” Luna sighed. 

“Then, if you commend me for speaking freely, can I continue to do so while I’m in your presence?” Erwin asked, politely. 

Luna motioned for him to do so, waiting patiently with her arms crossed, “You’ve reached this far. Why stop now?”

Erwin nodded, sharply. His gaze was still attached to her. 

“Your wish to marry isn’t a selfish one. You have a hidden agenda, and I know that you believe that having a weak husband, one who won’t challenge you, would give you a certain leverage with your agenda, but I assure you that it won’t. It’s more likely to weaken the cause.” 

Luna raised another eyebrow, curiosity in her tone, “Oh? And why is that?”

“Because he won’t give his life for you. He won’t be willing to die for our people, nor will he be willing to die for the children you will bear. He will be nothing more than a burden to you and the people.” 

Luna felt the hair on her arms prickle, the chill of his words reaching her core. It _excited_ her and _terrified_ her at the same time. This man…

“And you believe that this hidden agenda of mine has something to do with--”

“You want a weak husband because you want to continue to fight. You want a figurehead.That is why you’re not interested in looking for a strong husband. No, that would be too much of a burden. He would continue to insist on fighting for you. He would force you to stay in that pretty palace, bearing children. A weak husband wouldn’t. He would let you do what you want. And no one would argue with it.” 

Luna’s eyes widened. Her arms slowly falling to her sides. _Who was this man_?

Erwin gave a slight bow of his head and continued to speak, “My Queen, you shouldn’t have to lower yourself to that type of standard of a man to continue to fight. You deserve a strong man by your side, one who continues to fight _with_ you.”

No, he didn’t know every reason--

“And you want a child.” 

Luna felt her heart stop. 

“It’s not that you aren’t capable of having any man you want to give you one, but, in order for you to fight, you want a steady partner to help you with the child, so a meek-mannered man seems the answer for you.” 

“...And if you are right, Commander, would you be willing to not fight when I ask you not to? Would you be willing to stay at the pretty palace to raise a child while I continue to fight?” Luna challenged, her voice now soft, and, gods, did it sound... _hopeful_?

Erwin walked up to her then, and he knelt to the ground. He gently grabbed one of her hands, and Luna allowed him to do so. 

“I will do anything my Queen wishes of me.”

Luna felt herself soften at the sound of the man’s voice. Such dedication and determination should be rewarded. He had hit the right points, the concerns she had thought of. He knew the plan she had mapped out as well as she did, but he was missing one important point. 

One she knew even a weak husband or strong husband could not do, and so she had picked the lesser evil by choosing to marry a man who could be a weak figurehead so she could do all the dirty work.

But, this man before her, if he answered in the same dedication and determination…

She knelt down, and she could see that he surprised her, his eyes widening just a bit and the hesitant tug of her hand but she smiled as she placed her other hand on his face, searching his gaze. 

“If I asked you to abandon me and our children for our people, if you had to choose between a burning pretty palace that held me and our children or the cries of our people to get out of the kingdom, would you choose the right choice?” 

She asked him in a serious tone, a challenging gaze. His answer could mean treason. She could easily have him hanged if she wanted.

Erwin paused at that, and his gaze softened at the deep question presented before him. 

Erwin placed a gloved hand on her face, brushing her cheek softly, and Luna felt herself freeze at that. 

Did he actually understand? Or was she just tricked into admitting her weakness? 

“I would choose the cries of our people and abandon you and our children.” Erwin replied, straight-forward, no hesitation in his voice. 

There was a moment of pause between them. Erwin wasn’t holding his breath, and Luna couldn’t help but crinkle her brows in confusion.

Luna tilted her head at him, curiously, “What made you think that wasn’t a question that could have you hanged?”

Erwin responded with a smile, and she felt his gloved fingers brush against her cheek once more, and she saw the moisture on his glove when he pulled away. 

“No one can ask a question like that without crying if they didn’t really mean it.” Erwin answered, easily. 

Luna felt her heartbeat escalate, furiously.

This man. Erwin Smith, the stranger she gave the position of Commander just because her brother had encouraged it, had shown her his loyalty. The man she had chosen to marry...she didn’t even know the name. She had her generals pick, but this Commander barged in her room to genuinely help her and propose marriage to her in bravery.

A complete stranger.

“How do I know if you just want my power? How can I trust you?” Luna asked, trying to think clearly, trying to show that she wasn’t affected at all by this mysterious man in front of her. 

“You don’t. That’s why I’ll risk being killed by you if that means to be by your side.” Erwin promised, fervently. 

Luna couldn’t understand it. She couldn’t believe it. 

“And if I order for you to die after declaring you my husband? After I get the child I want after our wedding night?” She challenged him, lifting her chin. 

“Then so be it.” Erwin said, a laugh escaping his lips. It made Luna shiver. It sounded warm and inviting. 

“My Queen, I will do anything for our people. I assure you.” Erwin promised. 

Luna didn’t say anything. Instead, she stood up, dusting herself off, and turning away from him for a moment. She turned to face him, and she couldn’t help but smirk when she saw him still kneeling on the ground. 

“And you’re saying that you are the best thing for our people. You claim that only you can be by my side.” Luna challenged. 

Erwin looked up at her then, and Luna felt herself shiver at his gaze. 

“I believe that I am, and I will prove it to you, my Queen. Even in death.”

* * *

It seems that the generals were more at ease with the change of choice in her husband. Her people seemed to be okay with it as well. And if her brother looked at her with a smug look on his face one more time, Luna was tempted to stop the wedding just to tell her brother to shove it.

It usually would’ve taken weeks to prepare, but since the last battle was coming, Luna wanted to get the marriage to be done with. She had also trained him. With the help of her brother, she trained the Commander to be a King. It didn’t help that Erwin proved to be charming and a genius. He was perfect--in looks and stature, in genius, and in the love of the people.

He had proved to be loyal and the wedding was now.

She was prepared traditionally by the older women. She was anointed with oils and prayed over by the chants of old. They bathed her in the ancient water that promised fertility and fortune. Luna wasn’t too fond of that tradition, but if she insisted on marriage, then she had no choice but to follow the customs. 

She walked down the sand pathway, lit with candles and the starry night sky. Her people believed that getting married under the cover of the night was the best way to promise a covenant to each other, where the stars shone and the moonlight casting shadows of a promise being made.

She saw the Commander there, dressed in the custom black that her leaders wore. She admitted begrudgingly that maybe having a husband that looked handsome and strong wasn’t bad either. But, she wasn’t going to admit that to his face. 

When she reached the altar, he bowed, offering his hand. She accepted it, gratefully, and they both stood before their elder, who chanted to their gods and prayed over their union in the olden tongue. 

She tried hard to pay attention, but the unreadable gaze that Erwin kept on her made it hard. She didn’t think she would change her choice, but here she was because that man was so damn convincing. He didn’t seem smug about it, but instead, he seemed to take it all very seriously. He had been attentive to everything, and he had been obeying his promise to her by being whatever was required of him.

When the ceremony was over, Luna found herself being ushered away first, being the first to get ready for the wedding night due to tradition. Erwin would first meet with the elder to eat herbs, one that promised fertility and stamina. Luna rolled her eyes at that when she had been younger, but now that it was happening to her, she couldn’t help but blush a little bit. 

She wasn’t a virgin. She had her fun as a teenager with many _promising_ young men that had fought under her mother’s banner, but it had been quick trysts and nothing romantic or _prepared_ as this one. 

They had dressed her in red and black silks. Her dark brown hair, which she usually had up, cascaded down her back. The lingerie she wore underneath left nothing to the imagination. She sat on the bed, waiting patiently. 

She took a deep breath. She knew the elder women, according to tradition, would keep their ears pressed against the doors, knowing fully well what was real and unreal. It had been a joke between her and Levi about how many grooms must’ve felt embarrassed if the elder women claimed that there was no real consummation between the bride and groom because the bride faked an orgasm. 

Now, Luna felt scared that it was going to happen to her. 

When it had been announced that she was going to marry Erwin, a couple of women had giggled and sighed, telling her not to worry. 

That she would be pleased.

Luna knew not to expect that Erwin would be a virgin. Gods, look at the man. Who wouldn’t be able to deny him? Especially if he would come back from war, his blood pumping and his jaw tight. 

The sound of the doors opening and Luna regained her composure, sitting up straight.

“My Queen? I apologize for being late. My men had---” 

Luna watched Erwin come into view and when he saw her and cut himself off, she could see the apologetic gaze turn into an intense one, a raw hunger of desire in his narrowed gaze. 

She felt herself rubbing her legs, slowly, noticing how the black robe embroidered with the insignia of the Night’s wings on the side of it, fell deliciously down Erwin’s broad shoulders. The muscles that he hid underneath the black now shone, glistening with oil that must’ve come from the preparation with the herbs. He wore silk black pants that outlined a not-so-disappointing hardness. 

Erwin’s blue eyes traveled down to her legs, and his eyes darkened at the sight of her slowly moving her thigh back and forth. Luna bit her bottom lip at the sight of his hardening member. Erwin approached her, slowly, and he sat down next to her, one of his hands gently tucking a stray hair behind her ear. 

“You look...tempting.” Erwin finally managed to say, his voice a bit choked as he let out a low sigh. 

Luna laughed a bit, her hand coyly toying with his open robe. She played with the material before she looked up at him. 

“You were saying something about your men, Commander.” Luna said, amused. She could see his eyes darken at the way she said his title and she felt a certain wetness between her legs. 

“They wanted a drink.” Erwin said, his voice low as her hands drifted against his shoulder, pushing the fabric away. 

But, he behaved. Luna fought a groan at how still he was. 

Yet, the clutching of his jaw was encouraging. 

“A drink?” Luna asked, noticing the smell of wine. Erwin nodded, and she saw his gaze look down for just a moment, and Luna saw how his hands were hovering above her legs. 

“And you decided not to share that with me?” Luna teased, her hands now gently caressing his chest down to his muscled abdomen, tracing the scars he had obtained by fighting. 

“I assumed that there would be wine provided here.” Erwin said, and Luna felt herself get more excited at the brashness of his voice. 

She pulled away instantly, and she stood up, immediately, playfully walking towards the side table that held the wine. 

“You’re right! I almost forgot. You want some?” Luna said, turning to face him. Oh, he was sitting up, but he had leaned forward, his gaze never leaving her. His hands folded, and Luna could see his knuckles had whiten. 

“I’ve had some.” Erwin said, a polite smile on his face as Luna took a small sip before she flashed an innocent smile. 

She walked towards him, the wine still in her hands, and she stood before him, but his hands were still properly folded and his gaze still polite. 

He was waiting for her. Just like he promised. Luna felt herself relax at that.

Oh, this was going to be fun. 

She motioned for him to give her his hand, and he did. In a quick moment, she knelt before him, dipping his fingers in the wine before she took them in her mouth and sucked each one, slowly. When she finally looked at him, she could see that he was gritting his teeth, his gaze darkening. She smiled, dragging his fingers down her neck and her chest, the straps of the silk nightgown falling. 

Erwin’s gaze looked down at her chest, and Luna felt her body grow hot at the sight of his mouth opening slightly at the sight of her hardened nipples against the silk gown. 

“My Queen.” Erwin’s voice sounded, guttural and low. 

“Yes, Commander.” Luna goaded, playfully, her hands trailing down his chest to his hardening member, rubbing it against the black silk of his pants. 

Erwin let out a low hum, and Luna wanted to hear more of it. She began to playfully nip his chin, placing soft, teasing kisses against his neck. His hands now clutching onto the bed as she leaned forward. 

“Give me permission.” Erwin finally groaned as Luna managed to pull down his pants. 

Luna bit her lip at the sight of his dick. It was promisingly long and wide, curved just a bit, and not at all disappointing. The women were right.

But that made Luna want to beat them all. A possessiveness ran through her. He was hers now. He swore it, and she would claim it. 

“Permission for what?” Luna asked, her hand wrapping around him. Erwin let out a hiss, and Luna felt it so satisfying to see him jerk a bit against her. 

“To touch you. Let me touch you.” Erwin hissed, and Luna couldn’t help but think it was a command. It encouraged her even more, and she began to slide her hand up and down, slowly. She grabbed her wine and spilled it on him and Erwin let out a loud groan as she playfully licked him in one long trail.

“Is that a command, Commander?” Luna asked, teasingly. She moaned as she took him in his mouth. She tasted the oils, the wine, and him. It made her rub her thighs and her hands drifted down to touch herself. 

Before she could even try, she found herself pushed away. She looked up and glared at him, “You deny your Queen?”

Erwin was breathing heavily, and Luna blushed at the raw desire and lust she saw in his eyes. 

“On the contrary. Why would I want you to touch yourself when I can be the one to have you come undone?” Erwin growled, wanting. 

Luna could see the stress on his muscles, how he was forcing himself to not touch her. It excited her and she found herself wanting to come undone by this man. 

She grabbed his face and kissed him. Immediately, his mouth opened up to her and she aggressively sought his tongue and they battled for dominance, but she noticed that his hands weren’t on her body, that they were still annoyingly gripping the bed. 

She let him go, and Erwin let out a groan. 

Luna smiled, her hands still on his face. She searched his gaze before she came to a conclusion. 

“My name is Luna.” She said, softly, tracing her fingers across his face. Erwin looked at her, quizzically, as if to say that he already knew her name. Luna rolled her eyes.

She placed kisses on his cheek, “I’m your beloved now, Erwin. We are equal. You have gained the right to be King.” 

Erwin pulled away, his gaze serious, “I refuse to be a King who doesn’t listen or obey his Queen’s desires.” Luna blinked before she let out a laugh.

This man might be a genius, but he lacked common sense. 

Luna couldn’t help but find it endearing. 

“And I appreciate that. You said that you were the one who deserved to be by my side. So prove it.” Luna said, kissing his lips softly. 

Erwin still looked confused and hesitant, so Luna sighed and pulled away from him, pulling the nightgown above her head and removing it to show the teasing lingerie. 

She let her hand lazily caress her body and she watched as Erwin’s eyes narrowed in desire and his mouth parted, slightly. 

“Erwin, you are now King-Commander. And I am your Queen. You have managed to figure out my plans and have used it to your advantage, which I find highly annoying yet…”

Luna trailed off, walking towards him and straddling him, slowly. She wrapped her arms around him, and she tilted her head, smiling. 

“So very interesting.” 

Erwin let out a soft groan as she rubbed herself against him. He immediately gripped her thighs and he paused to look up, apologetically. 

Luna sighed, shaking her head. 

“I don’t know why you chose to do this to yourself, Erwin. And I can’t wait to find out why. But until then…”

Luna placed kisses down his neck, sucking hard, and Erwin let out a low hiss when she reached a sensitive point. She let her lips lazily trail up to his ear and she began to whisper.

“My desire is for my husband to _thoroughly_ ravish me in our marriage bed. To fill me with his seed until I become pregnant with our child. Please, my King. I want you inside of me.”

With a growl, Erwin picked her up and dropped her on their bed, immediately. With a surprised yelp, Luna felt Erwin’s large, calloused hands dig deep into her waist as he placed open-mouthed hard kisses against her neck and chest. His tongue trailed down her stomach and bit the tops of her breasts that were still tantalizingly pressed against the lingerie she still wore. 

One of Erwin’s hands trailed down her hips, squeezing her ass, making her moan and arch her back. He took that opportunity to bite the lingerie that was still covering her breasts and pull it down, giving access to one of her breasts and his tongue lapped against the nipple, making her squirm and gasp. 

His other hand forced one of her legs to the bed as he found her wet against the lacy material and he ripped it, teasing his fingers against her wet folds. 

“Erwin.” Luna mewled, her hands digging into his blond hair. He hummed in response, releasing her breast. He pulled away a bit, which made her whine, but he smirked as he teased a finger against her entrance and she let out a high-pitched moan as his thumb found her clit and began to slowly rub against it. 

“That’s it, my Queen. Find your pleasure.” Erwin encouraged, softly. He brought his other hand to the back of her lacy lingerie and unclasped it, getting rid of the hindrance that covered her breasts from him. He licked his lips as he watched her breasts spill out and he slowly lapped against each nipple and sucked each breast, pushing another finger inside of her, which made her arch her back even more. 

Erwin began to kiss down her stomach, leaving marks as he sucked against her hip and even bit her ass as she moaned louder. 

He pulled out of her completely, leaving her whining. He ripped the undergarments, leaving her with only the straps that held the lingerie down and Luna watched as Erwin licked his lips at the sight before him. 

“Beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous.” Erwin hissed, his hands trailing up and down her legs. Luna let out a whimper as she tried to rub her legs together to gain some friction. She had been so close, and he kept denying her. 

Erwin stopped her, placing his head in between and Luna screamed as he began to use his tongue against her, licking and prodding. She felt one of his hands reach up and grab one of her breasts as he toyed with a nipple. She grabbed his head and she rubbed herself against him, and Erwin replied with a long moan as he used his other hand to rub her clit. 

“Erwin, I’m going to...please. I’m going to--” Luna cut herself off as she screamed and let her orgasm wash over her. 

Erwin still continued, and Luna tried to pry herself away, but he grabbed her ass and held her down. When he finally let her go, Luna looked down and saw his smirk as he wiped his mouth, only to suck his fingers. 

“You taste delicious, Luna.” 

The way he said her name should be forbidden. Luna felt herself warm and she sat up, quickly, only to be pushed against the headboard of the bed, and she saw the way his muscles rippled and how his very hardened member was a deep read at this point. 

He grabbed her chin, and she looked up at him, an annoyed look on her face. Erwin chuckled, giving her a deep kiss, which she responded to, immediately, wrapping her arms around him. 

When he let her go, Luna placed her forehead against his, “ _Fuck_ me, Commander.” She hissed.

She felt Erwin’s breath hitch and she felt his fingers twitch against her thigh. 

“Is that a command, my Queen?” Erwin responded, softly, his lips against her ear. Luna gasped as she felt his fingers tease her once more. 

“Erwin, please. My King. Please fill me with your--” 

She moaned loudly when she felt Erwin press himself slowly inside of her, and he hissed, lowly, in her ear, “Fuck, Luna, don’t say things like that.” 

“Like what, my King? Fuck me? Let me feel you inside of me. _Fuck_.” 

Erwin was now slowly pulling himself out and sharply pushing in. He bit her neck, as she moaned louder for him. 

“ _Faster. Harder. Mm. Please.”_

Erwin sat up, taking a sharp intake of air as he looked at her and he groaned at the sight of her as she grasped her breasts. 

He knew she was close once more. And he cursed the herbs they gave him. He had been trained to stave off desire when it came to war, so the herbs weren’t necessary but the elders had insisted. 

He didn’t want to tire her, but before he knew it, she let out a sharp scream, echoing throughout their bedroom and she went limp, breathing deeply. 

She looked up at him, her gaze and smile lazy. Before he could say anything, she sat up and wrapped her arms around him and she kissed him, slowly. He responded, gently holding her against him. 

“It’s the herbs, isn’t it.” Luna murmured against his lips. Erwin sighed, tucking stray hairs behind her ears. 

“I told them that I didn’t need them, but they refused to listen.” Erwin explained, sighing as Luna placed kisses against his jawline. 

“ _Oh_ , that’s okay. I don’t mind going all night.” Luna replied, biting his lip, playfully. 

“All night?” Erwin gasped as he felt her hands grasp him and began to stroke him. 

“I haven’t had the pleasure of taking my time with sex, Erwin. So, you can imagine how long it has been. Besides--”

Erwin groaned, loudly, watching Luna take him in her mouth. 

When she let him go, he panted as she smiled, wiping her drool away from her mouth, “I like the idea of you choking me or making me call you Commander.” 

Erwin paused at that, “How did you--”

Luna laughed, crawling towards him, grabbing his hands and placing them against her neck. 

“Because your eyes narrow whenever I tease you with your title and your hands twitch against my neck. And I’m more than willing to entertain you in bed, my King. Or should I say, Commander?” 

Another growl left his lips as he kissed her once more. 

All night, indeed.

* * *

“Fuck, Erwin, harder.” Luna gasped as he pounded her against the wall. She turned to face him as he continued to fuck her from behind.

Erwin responded by kissing her, hard, and she moaned in his mouth when she came and felt him follow moments later. 

Luna laughed as he placed a lazy kiss on her shoulder and gave her ass a gentle squeeze. He let her go and Luna turned around to face him and she dusted herself off. 

She noticed he was quiet, but that’s how he always was when it came to coming back from a battle. 

They had been married for months now, and they continued their campaigns a week after their marriage. He had been a wonderful leader, a promising King, and an attentive husband. Especially at night. 

But she found it thrilling whenever he would come back from a long campaign. He would patiently wait for her to be done with whatever needed to be done, and when she would come to him, whether it be in their room or councilroom or even the bathroom, he would have her right then and there. 

Luna found it hard to imagine what it would’ve been like if she had originally chosen the weak man to be her husband. How different it would all have been. She had grown to appreciate Erwin. He was much more than a pleasing man or a smart mind. He had made her laugh on more than one occasion and they already had little inside jokes and they would talk as they bathed together after lovemaking. They strategized together, and Erwin actually listened and openly admitted where he would fail if it weren’t for her. Luna knew that was no easy feat, judging by the way he would delegate.

Luna found herself falling in love with the man. But, a defense mechanism would spring back up when she would entertain the idea.

She still wanted to figure out why he decided to choose to be King. Why was he selfish into thinking he could be what he wanted to be for their people? She entertained the idea whenever she could, but she had no complaints so she didn’t bother to think so deep into it. 

Her brother was of no help, but she figured that Levi had helped Erwin to strengthen their armies. It did help that Erwin was now in a leadership position, and Luna found it easier to lead. He was always respectful towards her, and he also made sure she didn’t lack in whatever was needed or even wanted from him. 

They were winning. And if Erwin and her predictions were right, they would win back their homeland within the upcoming month. 

Erwin brought her back into reality when he offered her some wine. Luna paused and she shook her head. Erwin looked at her, quizzically, and when she smiled at him, it dawned on him. He placed his wine down, slowly, and he grabbed her by the waist, placing his hand against her abdomen. 

“How long?” He managed to ask, his voice a soft whisper. 

“The midwife says I’ve passed the first trimester.” Luna said, softly, smiling at him. 

Erwin smiled back, but Luna noticed it didn’t reach his eyes. 

* * *

“I always wanted children. But I knew that I had to choose.” Luna told him one time, her head against his chest as his arm wrapped around her.

“You chose to lead.” Erwin said, placing a kiss on her forehead. 

“I thought that would be it for the longest time. When the opportunity to get married happened, I took it. Selfishly.” Luna admitted, sighing. 

Erwin didn’t say anything for a moment, his hand soothing her arm as he pulled her closer to him.

“Yet, you still found a way to get both. It’s admirable, Luna.” Erwin said, softly, “Selfish or not. It doesn’t matter how you obtain your goals. You made it work for everyone.”

Luna giggled after a moment, and Erwin let out an amused humming sound, “What are you laughing about?”

Luna looked up at him and she saw the affection in his eyes as she placed a hand on his cheek, “Don’t act like you never made a selfish decision, Mr. Make-Me-King. You made it happen, too, you know. You wanted to be King. And you managed to get me in the deal.”

Erwin snorted and he looked up, letting out a sigh, “I didn’t want to be King, Luna. I simply wanted to be of use to my Queen.”

Luna laughed, “You’re still sticking to that excuse, Commander?” 

She felt himself shift and she found herself underneath him, his body pinned against hers. She traced the smirk on his lips as he bent down to whisper against her lips, “Always.”

And Luna closed the gap between them once more.

* * *

She was approaching the time of labor. 

The midwife told her that they would be due soon. 

They. 

The gods had blessed Erwin and her with twins. She had been confused to feel multiple kickings at night, and Erwin had laughed when he would feel them as he held her. 

Luna bit her lip. Erwin had been off fighting, and she knew that he would be more than willing to switch places with her, but she knew that the time of regaining their homeland was fast approaching. They needed two more wins, and they were going to return to fertile land. 

When he returned, Erwin’s eyes widened at the sight of her. Luna flinched, it had only been three months since he left, but she couldn’t help but feel shy. She was huge, and she was sure that Erwin was expecting to lay with her. 

Erwin quickly walked up to her and he grabbed her face and kissed her, deeply. Before she knew it, she was panting as he laid her on the bed and proceeded to undress her. 

“Erwin.” Luna said, hesitantly. Erwin looked up at her, and she saw that his face flooded with emotion and he stepped away from her. 

“Gods, I’m sorry. I didn’t...I’ve just missed you. I didn’t think to see if you would be okay…Luna, are you okay?” Erwin asked, alarmed at the sight of her crying. 

Luna wiped her tears away, angrily, “I’m just hormonal.”

Erwin bent down and caressed her face, “Are you sure that’s all it is? If I offended you in some way, please tell me.” 

Luna shook her head, gently grabbing his hand. 

“No, no, it’s not that. I just...I didn’t think you would want to sleep with me. I’m...huge.” Luna said, pointing down to her belly. 

Erwin blinked, and his face broke out into an amused smile. He kissed her, hard, and when he let her go, Luna panted against his lips. 

“I will always want you, my Queen. Always.” 

With that said, Erwin bent down to kiss her once more and Luna let herself be loved by the man she chose to be King.

* * *

As soon as the twins were born, Erwin had entered the room immediately. He had checked on her first, wiping away the sweat and tears in her eyes, asking her softly if she was okay. Luna had laughed, assuring him as he placed a kiss on her forehead. She pointed towards the midwife, who carried two very small beings in her arms. 

“Boys, Erwin. We have twin boys.” Luna said, softly. Erwin’s eyes were filled with wonder as the midwife helped him carry them both. He stared at them, his gaze unreadable. 

“Eren and Armin.” His voice cracked. Luna looked at him, curiously. Erwin turned to face her, his eyes filled with pride. 

“If you allow me to name them, my Queen. Eren and Armin.” Erwin repeated, his voice low. Luna smiled, softly, “Okay, Eren and Armin.”

* * *

She awoke late at night. Erwin urgently called her name and she groggily looked up at him. Her golden eyes tried to focus, but before she knew it, she was being carried by Erwin and she could hear shouts and cries. She sat up, but Erwin immediately shushed her and placed a kiss on her forehead. 

“Luna, stop moving.” Erwin ordered, with a hiss. 

She obeyed, but she couldn’t see through her glassy eyes. She was still trying to wake herself up. The babies had kept them up, so how was Erwin alert?

“Levi, here. Lead her to safety.” 

That order snapped her out of her sleep, and Luna found herself being pushed into someone else’s arms. 

“Wait.” She pulled herself away, and she blinked furiously, and the clear vision of a hardened Erwin looked back at her. 

“What’s going on?” Luna asked, heatedly. 

Erwin gritted his teeth. But, instead of responding to her, he pulled her in his arms and he kissed her, desperately. She responded back until she was pushed away. Erwin grabbed her chin, and she noticed how soft his gaze as the moonlight shone through. 

“Levi will explain everything. Right now, I need you to join our sons. They’re with our men. Trust me.” Erwin said.

Luna wasn’t having it. 

“As your Queen, I demand you--”

“I understand. But, so help me, I will knock you out if you don’t listen.” Erwin harshly ordered. Luna shook her head, and Erwin grabbed her face and kissed her.

Luna looked at him confused, her hands on his face. She felt how wet his cheeks were.

“I love you, Luna. I’m sorry.”

Darkness followed her soon after.

* * *

She woke up, startled, and she noticed that the bed she was on was not hers. She looked around and noticed the spacious room that didn’t belong to her as well. The doors opened and Luna breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed that her brother was here. 

But, she felt her breath stop when she noticed that her brother looked undeniably troubled. 

“What’s wrong? Better yet, where are we?” Luna asked, confused. 

Levi sighed and sat by her bedside and he grabbed her hand and she grabbed his in return. 

“We won, Sister. We are back in our homeland. This is the palace.” Levi said. Luna laughed in awe and she got out of bed and looked out the windows. 

Greenery, the sun, and cobblestones greeted her. She saw her people, walking around and talking, but she noticed that there was a certain sadness. 

“You’ve been asleep for a couple of days.”

She turned around and she looked at her brother, concerned. Then, it hit her. The memory of Erwin putting her to sleep with the serum that her people created.

“Where are my sons? Where’s Erwin?” Luna asked, breathlessly. Levi didn’t move. 

“The children are okay. They are in the nursery next door.” Levi answered, “As for Erwin...he told me to give you this.”

Levi reached into his suit and produced a white envelope and placed it down on the bed. Luna crossed her arms and her bottom lip trembled, “Brother.”

Levi held up a hand, “I will give you a moment. He told me that you need to read the letter first.”

When her brother took his leave, Luna walked slowly towards the envelope on the bed and with shaky hands, she opened it and saw Erwin’s handwriting unfold:

_My Queen,_

_Do you remember the boy you saved?_

_We were both ten. Your father and mother had been training all of us. There was a boy you fought for when your father had been disappointed with the way he handled his fighting stance. You stepped in and your father and mother had beaten you down. I remember._

_That boy was me._

_Since then, I watched as you blossomed into a great soldier, a brilliant mastermind, and a beautiful Queen. The day your mother and father passed away, you took up the cloak, not wanting to have your brother in the frontline, and you lead our armies into battle._

_I gained titles to watch out for you as you did with me many years ago, but I found you untouchable and cold. You had to let people out in order to lead, and I watched you sacrifice so much of yourself in order to do what was right by our people._

_When the opportunity came for me to enter your world, I took it. I knew the logic behind the decision of your marriage when others didn’t seem to understand and I selfishly decided what to do: I wanted to make sure that you at least had some semblance of happiness in your life. I wanted to be someone who fought for you as you did for me. It was selfish of me, I know, but I did mean every word I said about becoming someone you could rely on._

_I wanted to give you something of love and peace, an assurance that you weren’t some Queen, but a person._

_You asked me once that if I had to choose between our people and you, what would be the right choice? I knew the right choice was our people, so I said our people._

_At first, I didn’t think I was lying. But, you see, I lied._

_I didn’t realize that I would fall completely in love with you._

_When you told me you were pregnant and when you gave birth to our sons, I found myself fighting myself over the decision you once made me choose and before I knew it, I made a choice that you probably might think is despicable._

_In a heartbeat, I would’ve chosen you and our children._

_But, I found a compromise. I knew what the King was planning and I had him killed myself. I knew his people would retaliate, so I set our caves as a trap, and I helped our people escape and even you and our children._

_Yet, I needed to make sure that everyone was dead, so you can see why I’m not there with you today. I’ve decided to sink the caves down below and have attached bombs all around._

_You and I both know that there’s a slim chance of anyone staying behind surviving that._

_You must be angry. I can imagine how angry and betrayed you must be. But, Luna, my Queen, my love, you’ve made decisions for everyone. This decision would’ve been debated and shot down, and I could never say no to you--especially with the promise you made me make._

_This was the hardest decision I’ve ever had to make, and yet, I regret nothing._

_You will be a great Queen. I was simply your Commander, who played King._

_And you will also be a great mother. Our boys will simply adore you. As I have you._

_All my love,_

_Your Commander,_

_Erwin_

* * *

Luna held her children close to her. She stared at the sky before her, her golden eyes wide. The starry nights seemed so different here. She was used to whistling of the sand and the coolness of the night. 

But the homeland she fought for was foreign to her, and she found herself wishing to be back in the sand. 

The people were happy, and that’s all that mattered. 

Luna laughed, hollowly. 

The people were happy, but Luna could sense that the people were missing their late King. It didn’t feel the same, and Luna knew that her brother had been itching to fight once more. 

That’s what happens when wars end. You have nothing to live for if you were fighting all your life. 

A small cry for Eren seemed to disagree and Luna smiled softly at her four month old. 

“You’re right. Your father would hate for me to be thinking this way.” Luna said, softly, her voice breaking a bit. 

She had been so blind. And so blindsided. 

He had loved her. He had wanted her to be happy. He had sacrificed himself like he promised. 

“And, here I thought, you would be sitting so prettily on that throne,” Luna laughed, broken, “I wish you wanted to become King for yourself, Erwin. Why couldn’t you just stay the devil?” 

Luna sighed, holding her children closer, and she went inside, finding that the cloak that hung from her shoulders was now heavier than before.

* * *

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
